Covardes
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Dois covardes era o que eram. Apenas dois covardes. Yaoi, Jet/Zuko. Sexta fic para a Jetko Week, Twoshot. Pré-Momentum.


**Covardes**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Dois covardes era o que eram. Apenas dois covardes._

**Ship: **_Jet/Zuko, Jetko._

**Categoria: **_Sinceramente__ numsei comofas/_

**Disclaimer: **_Avatar - The Last Airbender não é meu. Ao menos não que eu saiba._

**Avisos: **_Yaoi, Boys Love, relação homossexual masculina. Não gosta não leia. Feita para a Jetko Week, Ficlet. Mesmo UA de Momentum, com acontecimentos que a antecedem. Futuro Twoshot. _

**Palavra-chave: **_Sneak._

**Canção: **_Your Heart Is An Empty Room - Death Cab for Cutie._

**X o X o X o X**

Soa o sinal, indicando o início das aulas. O professor tenta se impor à balbúrdia estabelecida por seus alunos, mas você mal repara.

Ultimamente você anda desligado, mais quieto que o seu normal. O motivo é paradoxalmente simples e complexo: Seu melhor amigo, Zuko. Você se deu conta de que pensa demais nele, de uma maneira diferente e mais intensa da qual se pensa em um amigo; que quando não está ao lado dele o mundo parece tedioso e menos colorido, e o tempo se arrasta; que os momentos que passam juntos - e não são poucos - nunca parecem suficientes; que o chama de _Lee_ - apelido dado por você - com excessivo afeto, e até mesmo com um quê de possessão; e principalmente o enorme ciúme que você sente dos outros amigos dele, e também seus, não é natural.

Você já percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O começo não foi nada fácil. Você não acreditava; balançava a cabeça incredulamente, repetindo para si mesmo que era apenas uma fase passageira, normal em jovens com hormônios aflorando pelos poros. Mas o tempo passava e seus sentimentos continuavam lá, arraigando-se e se fortalecendo em seu peito. Você queria reclamar com o mundo, esbravejar, gritar de impotência e frustração.

_Não era justo. Você não queria perder seu amigo, não queria que ele o olhasse com repulsa e se afastasse, não queria estragar tudo. Mas ao mesmo tempo uma frágil esperança de correspondência batia fracamente. Quem sabe ele não...? Uma chance...?_

Você se afastava - esforço inútil, pois não conseguia ficar longe de Zuko por muito tempo. Você tentava ignorar, enterrando o que sentia, _deixando pra lá_.

Inútil.

Com o tempo você aprendeu a aceitar seus sentimentos e conviver pacificamente com eles, mas ainda havia a questão mais delicada: Declarar-se ou não?

O professor faz perguntas e discursa sobre uma série de assuntos monótonos; você está entediado e disperso, uma difícil decisão a ser tomada. Seu objeto de desejo o olha com curiosidade e em sussurros tenta puxar assunto. Você responde vagamente e logo ele desiste.

Após o que lhe parece uma eternidade o sinal soa; hora de mudar de sala. Velozmente seu material é arrumado e você se encaminha em busca de ar fresco. Zuko logo se junta a você. Ele quer saber o que há com você, tendo como resposta sua apenas um dar de ombros. A Primavera chegou; o céu azul e límpido era iluminado por um Sol brilhante e uma brisa gostosa o roçava. No campus do colégio Flamboyant floriam aos borbotões, cobrindo o chão de pétalas escarlate.

Zuko fecha os olhos, estica os braços e respira fundo, um sorriso brincando em sua face. Você inspira com vigor, decidido a agir, a lutar, a conquistar. Talvez um comentário sobre como a beleza dele parecia florescer com a Primavera, ou simplesmente um desabafo sincero e direto.

"Hey, Lee!", você o chama. Ele se volta para sua direção, abrindo seus olhos dourados e fitando-o com certa pureza no olhar. Sua garganta seca e as palavras ficam presas, morrendo asfixiadas em sua boca. Ele espera que algo seja dito, até que por fim você escolhe outras palavras para serem ditas.

"Vou matar hoje, tá chato demais. Você vem?", diz por fim. Ele por um instante parece desapontado, como se esperasse por outra coisa, mas sorri travessamente e concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

Você amaldiçoa sua própria covardia, seu medo de perdê-lo. Você quer se iludir tentando se contentar com apenas amizade, mas não vai funcionar por muito mais tempo. A verdade terá que ser dita mais cedo ou mais tarde, é o destino inexorável.

Mas não naquele dia. Mochilas nas costas, os dois furtivamente se dirigem para fora do colégio rumo ao lugar secreto dos dois. E enquanto escapavam, conversando e rindo, você promete deixar de ser covarde e lutar por Zuko. Por Lee. Poderia não ser fácil, mas você mostraria que a felicidade dele estaria ligada à sua.

Por ele você conquistaria o mundo. E por fim seu coração.

**Acta Est Fabula**

**N/A: **_Originalmente também pensei e comecei um POV do Zuko - por isso o título da fic encontra-se no plural -, mas devido à falta de tempo farei um segundo capítulo após o término da Jetko Week, que está quase no fim._

_#Olha pro calendário, vê que só falta mais um dia e sai pulando feito louco#_

_Jetko Week - Encaminhando-se para o estágio final._

**Reviews? 83**


End file.
